Itejiro Toteki
|birthday= December 20 |age=16 (First Appearance) 17 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 171 cm |weight= |skin= |hair= Black |eye= Black |bloodtype= B |quirk= Boomerang |status= Alive |birthplace= Aichi |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 103 |debutanime= Episode 53 |voice= Kenta Ōkuma |eng voice= Lee George |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , is a second year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Itejiro is a young man with thin, black, oval-shaped eyes, a notably small mouth, and a round nose. He has wavy, shoulder-length black hair which is pushed back on his forehead before it comes down to frame his face. His hero costume consists of a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves, two thin pale gray lines circling his shoulders and plain black capri pants, a pair of tights underneath and black sneakers on his feet. Around his neck, he wears a wide red scarf which covers his chin, and on his hands a pair of thin red wristbands and dark fingerless gloves. Personality Itejiro's body language suggests he's a shy boy who likes to keep to himself. However, Itejiro is very confident in his own abilities and tries to maintain a certain level of grace in his performances. Gracefulness leads Itejiro to be apologetic about his abilities even when he's using them to help others. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Ketsubutsu Second-Year Class 2 participates in the Provisional Hero License Exam following All Might's retirement. Ms. Joke introduces her class to Shota Aizawa and his Class 1-A students from U.A. High School. Itejiro remarks on the U.A. students taking the exam as first-year students. Everyone goes inside Takoba National Stadium and changes into their Hero Costumes. After an orientation with Yokumiru Mera, the Ketsubutsu students prepare an ambush in the arena. They all have some information on Class 1-A's Quirks and abilities because of the U.A. Sports Festival and tries to crush them first. This is a tradition in licensing exam called the "Crushing of U.A.". Ketsubutsu sends their ball projectiles at their rivals in hopes of hitting their targets and eliminating them. Class 1-A's proves they've improved since the sports festival and easily defends themselves from the barrage. Shikkui Makabe hardens some projectiles and gives them to Itejiro. Itejiro uses his Quirk to throw the projectiles with perfect accuracy. He believes his aim to be true and sends the balls underground to take Class 1-A off guard. Itejiro is shocked when Kyoka Jiro breaks up the ground with her Heartbeat Fuzz Super Move. This forces the projectiles out into the open and Itejiro redirects them at Minoru Mineta. Mina Ashido's Acid Veil protects his classmate and melts the balls completely. Yo Shindo tells his classmates to get back so he can break apart their defenses. He destroys the battlefield and scatters Class 1-A with his Tremoring Earth attack. Itejiro and a group of his classmates try to isolate their rivals and take them out. They track down Izuku Midoriya while he's fighting with Camie Utsushimi from Shiketsu High School. Itejiro finds it unfortunate that Shiketsu students are in the fight now too. Izuku evades the ambush and escapes after destroying his enemies footing. Itejiro regroups with his classmates and Yo goes over their current situation. His attack separated Class 1-A but students from other schools have invaded the battlefield in hopes of crushing the U.A. students. Students are rushing to pass the first phase and the battle has become chaotic. Yo believes that his class can pass by waiting for an opportunity from when other students have worn themselves out. Yo's plan works and Itejiro and his classmates pass the first phase of the licensing exam. Itejiro and his classmates participate in the second phase of the exam where students must conduct rescue operations in a simulated disaster zone. The Ketsubutsu students help establish a first aid zone and show their experience by efficiently rescuing actors from H.U.C. Gang Orca and makeshift villains invade the operations halfway through and Itejiro's class helps evacuate the injured to safety. After the exam concludes, Ketsubutsu students join all the other participants of the second phase to see if they obtained their Provisional Licenses. Abilities Overall Abilities: Itejiro is a standout student at a good Hero Academy. Despite not attending a prestigious hero school, Itejiro proves in battle that he can fight in units against Japan's best students. Quirk Boomerang: Itejiro's Quirk grants him the ability to throw objects with incredible accuracy and change their trajectory in mid-air. Super Moves * : Hardened projectiles are thrown underground, where they travel in a curve towards the target while keeping their trajectory concealed from view. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Itejiro was unnamed prior to his appearance in the anime. References Site Navigation pl:Itejiro Toteki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Aichi